Finding The Vampire Academy Re-Write!
by Written Shadow
Summary: So if you've read Finding The Vampire Academy you'll know I wrote it a couple years ago when I hadn't finished the book. This is a re-write, much better than the original; I'll update more regularly. For new readers, a girl with a horrible life ends up finding St. Vlads, gets taken into custody and is slowly discovering secrets about the place.. and maybe a crush.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start that morning, not expecting anything that was to happen later. My dream the previous night had been about my parents, as was this one. My parents died when I was pretty young, a home invasion. They were both shot before me, and as a 7 year old I couldn't do anything but cry, and run. I later regretted that. I should have stayed with them. I ran as fast as I could, my mother helped me out of the bedroom window. I didn't know where to go, I had no where to go but to the police. After the incident I was put in multiple foster families, each would give me to another because I wouldn't talk to anyone. Eventually at the age of sixteen I ran away, and I've been living on my own since.

Today was my 17th birthday, I didn't think much of it. Instead I thought of the rent I owed. I'd recently lost my job at a fast food joint of all places, for yelling at a customer bringing a 'guest' into the bathrooms. They wrote a complaint, I got fired. Funny how the world works, isn't it? For the longest time as a kid, I thought I was going insane. I saw colors around people, everyone had a different mix. I could never explain it, but I managed to ignore it all of these years, passing it off as a result from my parent's death.

I opened my door to check the mail, but stopped when a bright green letter greeted me at the door.

"Eviction Notice"

Lovely. I was utterly and completely screwed, and I had to leave by tomorrow.

Snatching the stupid note off of my front door, I ran back to my room, grabbing a couple suitcases with wheels on them. I packed up the little belongings I had. Unlike the movies, I had nothing to remind me of my parents. No locket with their faces in it, no pictures, nothing. It was sad I guess, but I wasn't generally a sad person. I liked it here, I lived in this place for two years, even if my landlord was an ass. What was I going to do next? Stay on the streets? I tried that two years ago and it didn't go so well. Hell I didn't even have a bed, just a blow up mattress and some sheets. I left those behind, except for a single pillow which I took with. Non-refrigerator items went into a backpack for a snack along the way. . . to wherever I was going. A couple months ago I'd bought a bike with the small amount of money I had left over at the end of the year, so at least I had some transportation. One of the tires was flat but it would do. The second year I lived here I'd dreamed about going off and living in the woods, the one place you could escape from bills and all of the other 'adult' things I'd newly discovered. I could hunt squirrels or something, or maybe fish. I stuffed as much of the stuff in my suitcases into my backpack, it was mostly clothing so it fit nicely. And by nicely I mean I couldn't close the bag.

"Shit.", I cursed to myself, pushing the fabric around in different ways as I tried to force the zipper closed. It was the small blanket I put in last minute that took up so much room, but I'd need that for later. A couple minutes later I got it closed! Except for the fact one of the zipper handles snapped. It was a cheap backpack anyway. I slipped my arms into the straps, putting on my worn out tennis shoes and jogged downstairs. I got to my bike, entering the combination and slinging a leg over to the appropriate pedal on the opposite side of the bike in which I was standing. I put on my headphones, taking my mp3 player out of my bag and pressing play. Sticking that into the pocket of my jeans I rode off, an hour later stopping at a gas station for a large atlas which also included maps of Montana and it's surrounding states. The lady at the counter kindly pointed out where I was, and I handed over the two dollars and fifty cents I owed. Grabbing a couple bottles of water I also put those on the counter, four more dollars going towards that. It was only 4pm and my little trip was taking a toll on me. I rode off into the forest a little while later, enjoying the creepy look the woods gave off. A few hours in and I noticed something weird- a dirt rode. It was clearly a path, nothing grew around it or in it except for a few blades of grass. I decided it was best to follow that, maybe some old lady making fabulous pies lived in a house out here. _Or an ax murderer... _my subconscious reminded me. I watched a lot of horror shows back when I had cable, and with my mom when I was younger. She was a pretty cool lady, even if I only got to spend 7 years with her.

After a mile or two it began getting very dark, and I reached a large building, with high gates for protection. Was it a jail? A mansion? It didn't look like a mansion.

I'd been thinking so long I hadn't realized I stopped in front of those gates, and that there were multiple people outside guarding the perimeters.

"Who are you?!", A voice boomed from beyond the gate. Two men rushed over looking alarmed.

"Alyssa.", I responded slowly, cautious of the situation I was in. They eyed me suspiciously, looking at my bike, which now had a very flat back tire, and to my backpack. Eventually their eyes settled on me again.

"Species?", The other demanded, a few flicks of red in the colors around him. What the hell? Did I just stumble upon Area 51 or something?

"Isn't it rude to ask a girl something like that?", I responded sarcastically, only making more red spots appear in the man's colors. Suddenly another man approached. He had stylishly messy brown hair, and deep emerald eyes. He was dressed in fancy clothing by the looks of it, some popular designer. He motioned for them to open the gate, and when they protested he gave them a look that said I clearly didn't seem like a threat. Slowly I got off of my bike, a little hesitant to be around all of these people- especially since the guards had hand guns strapped to their side. I'd obviously been staring at the guns, because the green eyed guy spoke up.

"They're not going to hurt you.", he said in a comforting tone that made me want to listen. "Come on in.", he said and I did as told, even if mentally I wasn't sure about it. I looked back at the guy and noticed something- he had tons of gold surrounding him. He eyed me for a moment, unsure as to what I was looking at. I snapped my eyes back down to the ground so it wouldn't be obvious I was some mental freak. The man in front of me, after he finished studying me, spoke.

"I'm going to go call Vasilisa.", He said and abruptly walked away.

"_Queen _Vasilisa, Adrian!", The older looking guard corrected, yelling after him.

"Above the rules!", The messy haired boy called back. The younger guard turned to me.

"Are you a feeder?", he asked, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression.

"A what?", I replied, furrowing my brows and frowning. He instead shut up, grabbed me by the wrists, and tied them up in some sort of plastic serving as handcuffs. They lead me to some building, putting me in a room that had a couch and table, almost like a living room. I sat down on the velvet couch, shocked that a simple day could have gone so badly. All of these people were going to kill me and no one would care I was gone. Suddenly the door opened, I stood so I could run. Adrian walked in, which caught me off guard. Maybe he would be the one to kill me, no one was that stylishly handsome in movies without turning into ax murderers. I doubt they had axes here, so maybe he'd just be a murderer. One glance at me, and he could clearly tell I was freaked.

"She's human clearly, and we're all trained. Is it necessary to handcuff her?", He said, looking at the men behind me.

"If you're going to question our security then you deal with it.", the older man said.

"Oh I'd be happy to.", Adrian countered flashing a wink in my direction.

The older guardian gave him a warning look. He clearly didn't like Adrian, and walked out of the door leaving the younger one alone with me and him. A long look between him and the younger guard and the other left, too. Adrian held up a pair of pliers, coming over to me.

"Don't run or we're both in big trouble.", he murmured, reaching behind me and snapping the plastic from my wrists.

Instead of running, like I wanted, I stayed put and rubbed my wrists where they'd previously been bound.

"Normally I wouldn't object to being left alone in a room with a woman tied up", Adrian began. "but two in a room with a woman tied up just isn't fair."

_Creepy. _

"Who are you?", I asked, ignoring his sick fantasies.

"Adrian Ivashkov.", He said with a charming smile, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I stared at it until he put it away. "And you?", he added in a moment later.

"Alyssa.", I responded.

"No last name?"

"Nope."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's none of your business.", we bantered.

"How did you get here?"

"You saw how.", I replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"Why were you in the woods alone? Doesn't your family miss you?", Green-eyes pressed on.

"I had no where else to go.", I replied. "Yet I stumbled upon Area 51.", I said and rolled my eyes. A bark of laughter from Adrian followed. I caught a glimpse of his teeth, which were pointy like a vampire's.

"This isn't Area 51.", He mused after he composed himself.

"What is it then?", I said in a weary tone, annoyed by this drawn out conversation.

"Lissa will explain, she's here now.", He replied, opening the door for the 'Lissa' person. Behind that door was a girl seemingly around my age, long blonde hair and a full length gown. She had a small crown on her head. As if this day could get any more confusing, it did.

_**So that was the rewrite of chapter one! :) If you want more, leave a review. Thank you all who kept up with the first Finding The Vampire Academy, and I really hope you love the rewrite better! -Sam**_

_**Oh and a side note, I'm moving in a couple weeks so the second chapter may have a small delay! Sorry for the inconvenience, I may try to get it out before we move but that's highly unlikely. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The girl looked at me with sudden interest. Apparently humans weren't common around here, but what did that make them? Aliens? Maybe someone set me up and this was all a huge prank pulled by my old neighbors. Interrupted from my terrible thoughts, I heard her voice.

"I'm Vasilisa.", She said and extended her hand towards me. Two guys were behind her, one a muscly older man (Older than me I mean, he wasn't like grampa old) with brown eyes and dark brown hair, and one black haired and blue eyed, younger and slimmer than the more fit.

"Hi.", I said quickly, I wasn't always best at conversation. She was clearly going to say something after _I'm Vasilisa _but I didn't give her the chance. Instead, she introduced everyone else to me.

"This is Rose, my guardian.", She said pointing to a girl I hadn't even seen enter the room. She had a more normal build than the blue eyed guy and Vasilisa. I locked eyes with her only to meet a suspicious glare. She next pointed to the one with blue eyes. "Christian, my boyfriend, behind him is his guardian Dimitri.", the only left was the other muscly male. Well that meant blue eyes wasn't open, but maybe the other was. And who was Vasilisa exactly? Why did she need so many guards? Didn't someone call her Queen Vasilisa earlier? What was she the queen of, England?

"So I hear you've come a long way.", Vasilisa said sitting on one of the puffy chairs in the lounge. "How exactly did you get here?", she questioned. Her voice was controlled and proper, even relaxing. It made me want to tell her everything all at once, but I didn't.

"I found it hiking.", I lied. It wasn't a complete lie. I mean, biking, hiking, I could have misspoke. Her eyebrows came together for a split second.

"It was reported you came in on a bicycle.", She responded. "With a flat back tire?"

I took a nervous glance around the room; all eyes were on me. A sudden tug in the couch beside me made me turn my head. Adrian, the guy I'd met earlier was now seated at an uncomfortable distance next to me.

"I'm sure she meant to say biking.", He responded, picking up his glass filled with some sort of alcohol. I could smell the foulness from here.

"So why were you out here? It's pretty deep in the forest.. especially at this time? Shouldn't you be home?", Vasilisa questioned yet again.

"Well Vas-", I began, but was interrupted.

"Call me Lissa.", she corrected, finally saying what she'd held back earlier by the look of relaxation. She'd previously been tense, on edge to correct her name.

"Well.. Lissa.", I began again with a small pause, just in case anyone else wanted to interrupt. No one did. "I got evicted from my apartment. I didn't think the streets were safe so I thought hey, maybe I could camp out in the woods for a couple of days. I got distracted by the day and found a road which led to here.", I said honestly while I stared at my hands. I found it hard to lie to her. Flicking my eyes back to Vasilisa's soft expression, I felt bad for sharing that. Everyone's look around the room was solemn, except for Christian and Rose. Great, just what I needed. A bunch of weirdos surrounded around me making a huge ass pity party. When I finally managed to gather the courage to speak, we'd all been silent for a long, awkward pause.

"Where am I?", I asked finally. Everyone shared another long look between each other as Vas- Lissa decided what to do. It was the man beside me who spoke next.

"Oh you know, at St. Vlads, school for vampires and half vampires, definitely more interesting than area 51.", After this, Adrian kicked his feet back onto the wooden table with a smug expression. Lissa appeared to be shocked at the information he spilled, and me? I laughed.

"Adrian Ivashkov you do not make the decisions here!", Lissa squeaked. "You can't just tell a human about us!", Her tone was pretty serious, but I still didn't buy it. That is, until Adrian grinned. I saw the tips of very sharp teeth poke out through his lips. I wanted to touch one, but if he really was a vampire (which he wasn't) I'd.. trigger some sort of undying craving right? Then everyone would feast on me.

"Oh come on Lissa, you need to take a couple chances once in a while.", he rolled his emerald eyes. She looked at me to read my expression, seeing I'd taken the false information well.

"Uh.. well. That's not how I wanted to tell you, or even tell you at all but..", Lissa started, playing with a lock of her hair. "I'm a moroi, what we call a vampire. Dimitri and Rose here are dhampirs- half vampires.", she explained. "The dhampirs train here, to become guardians of us moroi; protecting us."

"From what?", I asked, accidentally cutting her off with my curiosity.

"Strigoi. They're the um. Bad vampires. They kill for blood, and we only take enough to get by every day-", Lissa was cut off by Christian, who spoke for the first time.

"They're coo-coo for our blood.", he said bluntly. "They'd do anything to get it, that's why we need guardians like them.", he motioned with his head to Dimitri and Rose.

"How do you.. get the blood?", I asked a little quieter. I swallowed back a nervous smile and kept my face neutral.

"We have feeders.", Lissa explained. "Humans who've willingly volunteered to give us our blood every day. They're addicted to the bite, it's kind of like a drug I guess.", her cheeks turned to a soft shade of pink.

"Can you guys turn into strigoi?", I asked after a moment.

"If we kill a human, by completely draining them of blood... yes.", Lissa said. "We no longer have control of our actions, our souls are trapped."

I let this information sink in. Okay, I'd be on board with the crazy train for now.

"So.. are you going to kill me?", I asked casually, not letting my fear for the answer get the best of me.

"Of course not!", Lissa said on alert, sitting straighter. "I don't know what to do yet, but we certainly wont allow your death, you aren't the only human to know about us.", she had a hand over her chest now.

"She can stay at my place.", Adrian offered, getting a cold look from Lissa.

"We have guest houses.", She replied dryly.

"What would I do? Help fight? I mean, I wouldn't mind that..", I said and allowed a small portion of my nervousness to seep into my words.

"You wouldn't be strong enough." Rose replied. "Dhampirs are stronger and faster than humans and moroi by far.", she uncrossed her arms to push herself off of the wall.

Lissa bit her lip. "Well uh, you could maybe try. If it doesn't work out we'll find something else for you to do. Adrian could escort you to classes and everything." she stood from her seat. "That is if you decide to stay, are you staying?", she asked me. I was shocked the possible ax murderers gave me a choice.

"Yes.", I replied. "I don't really have anything else to do."

"What about your family?", Lissa asked. I shrugged it off.

"They wont notice, trust me.", with that, she left. Rose followed her out. Shortly after them was Christian and Dimitri, leaving only me and Adrian in the room. Alone. I stood quickly.

"So where is my room? I'm tired.", I quickly uttered.

Adrian shook his head. "I'm going to at least show you around before you skip off to bed.", Despite him being slightly creepy and suggestive, he kept staring at me. I wasn't sure why, but he did, and it was bothering me. I didn't say anything though, but silently prayed there was some sort of cop that could stop vampire rape.

We'd been walking a while, and Adrian had made sure to point out every cafe and shop along the way. Eventually our feet came to a stop at the gym. He led me in, showing me around. Mostly there were mats and few work out machines, but those were in the very back. At the front of the room was a mini fridge packed with water and sodas, energy drinks, and snacks. Towels rested on top of it. Something caught my eye in the back of the room, so I walked over to it. I picked up the object in my hand- a spike. Adrian's wide-eyed look told me what the spike really was; a stake.

"What are you planning to do with that?", he asked, watching me toss it from one hand to the other. I stopped when I felt a hand on top of mine, and when I lifted my head, his green eyes were bearing into me with a small amount of fear. He took the stake away, putting it up on a high shelf I couldn't reach even if I jumped.

"I was just getting the feel of it.", I grumbled in disappointment.

"You did look pretty sexy with that whole dangerous act.", Adrian replied with a wink. He took me to the guest rooms next- well, the guest dorms I suppose. I had my own room, own kitchen, own bathroom and living room, and it was _way _nicer than my old place.

"So, where is everyone? It seems pretty dead around here.", I said, not realizing I'd made a joke. "Excuse the pun.", I added quickly. I mean, they were vampires.

"Oh classes haven't started yet, they begin at 5pm.", he explained. Sweet! More sleeping in for me.

"Moroi classes anyway, dhampirs start at 7.", And there went my hopes.

"Shouldn't the dhampirs be out then?", I asked. A head shake substituting for a 'no' crossed my eyes.

"They're in the middle of the end of the year test. All students get a moroi assigned to them they have to protect, the teachers pretend to be strigoi and attack them."

"So did anyone get assigned to you?", I asked.

"No.", he replied. "But I'd let you guard me any day.", with yet another wink, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one up, and walked out of the door.

I sunk down into my new bed, in my new home, wondering what the hell kind of new life I was leading.

_**A/N: **_**Hiya guys! So I actually had time to write another chapter before I move! I will be moving next week (we're getting internet connection the day we move in, so don't worry!), so I won't have time to put out chapter three. (my whole room still needs to be packed x_x) Let me know what you think of the re-write in the reviews, leave any suggestions in my pm! Also sorry for this being a little short, I just needed to get it out before I moved, the anxiousness for your reactions killed me. Thank you for reading! -Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been asleep for what felt like seconds, when the scene changed around me. Suddenly I was in some sort of field, a small gazebo in the corner... and I was also in my over-sized t-shirt I wore to bed. It didn't come down very long at all, to about the hem of my underwear- but it was baggy and loose fitting, hence why I wore it to bed. I crossed my arms as I felt the breeze shift around me. It was chilly, but the sun made my skin warm up and tingle wherever it hit me, leaving my left side cold. I took my hair out of it's sloppy ponytail from earlier that night, letting it flow through the breeze. Gross, I thought to myself. I feel like I should be in a shampoo commercial, but one of those low budget ones where they show nature for 10 minutes and some fabulous hair. Which I didn't have... the hair that is. Not that I didn't have hair, I mean I'm not bald or anything but I don't have model-ish hair like on the commercials. Seriously, whose hair shines like that?!

Interrupting me from my thoughts, the crinkle of leaves behind me heightened my instincts. I turned on my heels, the fresh dew on the ground allowed me to spin. To my surprise, Adrian stopped five feet from where I was. It was an awkward distance and he clearly had been taken aback. His eyes scanned me.

"What are you wearing?", He asked after he cleared his throat for the second time. His hand fidgeted, grasping his shirt and letting it go again. The high priced shirt was now wrinkled where he'd balled it up into his hand.

"My pajamas.", I replied dryly, narrowing my eyes at him. "And keep your eyes up here while you're at it." A slow grin crossed his face. I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't burning in the sunlight, he was supposedly a vampire, after all. In fact, the sun didn't seem to affect him. His deep emerald eyes bore back into mine for a few fast seconds.

"So that's really what you wear to bed?", He asked. Without time to respond he spoke again. "Sleeping naked is _far _more comfortable, especially if you have a person or two beside you." I gave him a disgusted look.

"Way more information than I needed to know. Something you wanted or can I be on my way to happy dream land?", I responded with my sarcastic edge. This only seemed to amuse him greater.

"What would you call a happy dream?", Adrian shot back almost immediately after my words. Did he always answer questions with questions? Who the hell could stand to be around him?

"One without you in it. So if you could just skedaddle, that would be great.", I uncrossed my arms, putting my hands on my hips to try and look like I had some control over the matter. Around him, his golden color shown brighter. He sat down directly in front of me now, leaning back on his hands and looking up... at my face. I raised an eyebrow, crossed my legs, and also sat. His eyes were half closed now, the sun was behind me so he'd have to squint from the light in his eyes.

"What's your favourite color?", He asked out of the blue. I picked a couple of the random weeds that looked like flowers, playing with them.

"Green.", I said back, brushing my hair behind my ear so I could see the flower better. With my nail, I sliced a small hole into the stem, sticking another flower's stem into that hole. I continued it until I had a crown/necklace type thing. "Why?", I asked, looking up to see him watching me with strange interest. Instead of answering me, he began picking flowers also. He picked a variety of ones that were within arm's reach, doing sort of the same thing I had. Except when he was finished, his crown looked way cooler. It looked like something you'd see in a movie- an intricate weave of flowers and petals, and leaves. He'd even stuck in a couple of sticks to help hold it better. Before I could protest he'd rolled forward up onto his knees, and placed the crown on my head. He stayed there, and didn't move back.

"You look like a princess.", He stated, something that was probably meant to be a compliment. Like all girls, I didn't do well with those.

"Of flowers?", I asked, my eyebrow rose again. There was an awkward pause before he backed up and sat back down. He sat there for a minute, trying to figure out what to say but words seemed to escape him. I didn't get a chance to look at the gazebo in the center of the field, because the dream suddenly cut out when I was awoken by knocking at the door.

I groaned, checking the clock by my bed. 10:30am sharp. I am _not _a morning person. I took what seemed like forever getting out of my warm spot in my bed, and walking across the ice cold floor to greet whoever knocked at my door this early. Along the way I remembered to put on pants. When I answered the door, a tall male stood before me, the one I think was named Christian?

"Hello.", He said with a Russian accent. "If you remember me, I'll be coaching you today.", he stood politely, waiting. "Change into your gym attire and meet me outside.", he explained, walking back out to the hallway. I ran to my dresser and found the lone pair of sweat pants that had been provided for me along with tons of other clothing last night. A grey tank top came out of the dresser along with it, and I slipped them on. Half jogging out of the door, I met up with the guy again. He opened the door for me as a gentleman, and I tipped my head for a thanks. We walked to the gym with no sight of Adrian. I couldn't risk that awkward moment of running into him and spilling out something about my dream last night.

'Hey guy I've just met yesterday! I dreamed about you last night!'

Actually... he'd probably enjoy that.

Inside the gym were mats, a mini fridge filled with bottles of sports drinks, and a few punching bags. Students in the room paused to look at me, well the ones who weren't punching or kicking at each other. A student ran up to ask the guy beside me a question, calling him Dimitri. Oops, I'd gotten that wrong. I wasn't that great with names after all.

So, after Dimitri was done tipping the guy off on a move, we began my training. First it was basics. How to punch, how to kick, but not how to use a stake (yet). I thought it would be easy, since I took a year of martial arts, but no. In the first ten minutes, Dimitri had already flipped me over, telling me I'd have to 'Get used to it' if I ever wanted to be 'guardian material'. Eventually I got so mad I actually did something right! He congratulated me by punching me in the side- not at full force -and telling me how I should never let my guard down. He walked forward quickly as I struck out my fist, knocking me off balance. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, because if I was going down this many times today, he was at least going down once.

Success! We both fell down to the mat in a very inappropriate position. I could feel uh.. parts I did not want to feel pressing on mine. Students nearby wolf whistled, making my cheeks burn a bright red. Dimitri also turned a lighter pinkish color, scurrying off of me and back to his feet.

"I think we're done for the day.", he said as he avoided looking at me. He rushed out before the students saw what I had. If you could make a wild guess about what embarrassed Dimitri, what would it be?

Let's just say the correct answer would be an obscenity in the lower half of his body therefore alerting everyone in the room I was his type. I stood from the floor, letting down my hair as I walked out of the gym. A strange smell drifted towards me, almost like smoke.

In fact, it _was_ smoke. Smoke coming from a cigarette. A _clove_ cigarette. Held by... you guessed it; _Adrian_.

"So I hear you were straddling Belikov.", He said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Want to elaborate on that?"


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't respond to him. I mean, why should I have to? Why should it matter who I was. . . . accidentally caught in a sexual position with. I avoided the question with a complaint.

"Those smell.", I grumbled. "Can you put that out now?", I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. He gave me a pointed look as he took another long drag out of the cigarette. "Hey if I get lung cancer it's going to be on _your _shoulders, I hope you know that. Oh and you're paying the bills for it too.", I added in the last part after some thought. He looked as if he wanted to smile through the annoyance, but kept his composure. We continued the walk in silence. What the hell, were we playing the quiet game? Word got around fast apparently, because people were staring and pointedly talking while I passed. Adrian frowned as if he could hear them, which made me wonder if he really could. Who was I kidding, he couldn't. _He's not a vampire Alyssa, these people are just mental. _I reminded myself. I was starting to believe the tale though, and that scared me. Maybe this was all like Alice in Wonderland; I'd wake up later and find that this was all some stupid dream. I uncrossed my arms, sticking my hands in my pockets as I stared down at the ground while I walked.  
My next class was history, but not the normal kind. It was about moroi, dhampirs, and even some things about feeders. When I got to the classroom door I turned to Adrian and gave him a quick thank-you for walking me to class and all that boring stuff. I then went in and sat at a seat in the middle of the room. A small creek next to me told my ears that someone had just sat down. A partner possibly? I glanced over to meet someone's eyes. Green eyes.

"What are you still doing here? You don't have to stay for the classes, I mean unless you take this class but you seem too old.", I rambled. "Not that you look old but you seem older than me and these students so you shouldn't be here.", I added in quieter, suddenly self aware of my rambling. His lip barely moved, but he finally lost his stubborn composure and smiled.

"Why would I leave when I can stare at a beautiful girl for. . .", he looked over at my schedule I'd placed on the desk in front of me. "-six hours."

"Because. . . that's stalker-ish?", I said in an unsure tone. Was stalker-ish even a word? If it wasn't, now it was.

"I am not a stalker.", he responded defensively. "I'm your tour guide while you get used t-", He was cut off by a teacher calling his name. "Oh shit.", he whispered and sat up straighter.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I believe you've graduated, yet I still find you in my classroom.", The female teacher said to him, crossing her arms with a huge frown on her face. Was Adrian a trouble maker in school? Who am I kidding, he smokes. That means he's trouble right? That was kind of sexy too. I mean the look of it, not the actual stuff 'cause you know, cancer.

"Ahh yes it's good to see you Mrs-", there was a long pause before he checked the sheet next to him; my schedule sheet. "..Matthews." A flash of disappointment crossed her features, like she was pained he didn't remember her name.

"I see your memory hasn't improved.", she said. "It's Mrs. Linet.", her correction made him awkwardly reach for the back of his head and scratch it. I felt the need to cover for him.

"Oh Mrs. Matthews is next period, he probably just got that jumbled around in the empty head of his.", Immediately after I said it I regretted it. She gave me the 'death' stare. You know, that look that makes you want to sink down into a bed and pull the covers over yourself to hide from monsters? Only teachers have this superpower, but now? She seemed like a raging ex-girlfriend.

Oh jeez. That was it, wasn't it? I bet Adrian slept with his teacher a while ago and doesn't even remember her now. This made sense and completely disgusted me. I mean he was annoyingly raunchy but. . . ew.

Mrs. Linet returned to her seat however, finding nothing to say about it. The hairs on the back of my neck still stood as I focused my attention to the chapters previously written on the board. Flipping the pages of my text book, I got to page 76 eventually, after over shooting it a couple of times. Adrian was mostly quiet, glancing from me to the teacher, until he tapped my shoulder. I ignored it. He tapped faster.

"What!", I whisper shouted. People turned their heads at my sudden, quiet outburst.

"I don't have a book and it's really boring in here.", He responded calmly. I gave him a blatant look.

"I thought you said you were going to stare at me for six hours?", I called him out.  
"Yes but I need to refresh my memory on our great history. It's a cool story really and I'd like to read it again.", He said smoothly. I glanced around for a spare book, but there wasn't one in sight. A tugging under my hand made me look towards the book. Adrian had pulled it between us. He then picked up his chair, moved over a couple inches, and slammed it back down so loud that the teacher looked up from her desk. One of his arms went around the back of my chair, while the other rested beside the book. He leaned forward slightly, and I shot him a warning look. We didn't get very far reading because another history book was slammed in front of me.

"An extra for you, Adrian.", Mrs. Linet said with a cold look. She moved my book back over the border of my space on the table. He smiled fakely.

"Thank-you.", He said in a charming, lady-killer tone. The rest of the class time was spent with long silences until the bell rang. I quickly shut my book and stuffed it into my backpack, rushing out to the next class, which turned out to not be a class. It was lunch time. Adrian showed me to the cafeteria, although he suggested ditching a couple of times. I piled up my tray with a chicken sandwich, mashed potatoes, and a juice box. Adrian got something specially ordered from the menu, however. I sat at a table alone, there was no point in talking to anyone else while Adrian was with me. The green-eyed annoyance sat across from me, waiting for his food to cook. I looked around the noisy room at all of the dhampirs speaking with each other. They were all tall, although occasionally there were a couple of short ones, and there were actually some moroi awake sitting with them.

I ripped the plastic straw out of it's casing on the back of the juice box, stabbing the foil at the top with it so I could take a sip. It took a few tries, but I did it. Adrian had one of those teasing expressions as he watched.

"Hey it's harder than it looks.", was my first excuse. He didn't buy it.

"Well I haven't had one in forever.", I tried again. Still nothing.

"Shut up.", I said finally, getting rewarded with a laugh. The lunch person came by with his food, which was probably way better than mine. I was expecting the cafeteria food to be bad, but it was actually good. I mean it wasn't extraordinary or anything, but it wasn't repulsive. I thought I'd have a peaceful lunch, but Adrian started up with the twenty questions again.

"So, do you like Belikov?", He asked me. I was caught off-guard in mid bite of my delicious sandwich. There was that awkward pause where I had to finish chewing or talk with my mouth full, so I held up a finger to tell him to wait for my answer while I finished. He mocked me, holding up his own finger and loudly chewing whatever the hell the lunch person brought him. I flipped him off and swallowed.

"Yeah, Dimitri's nice.", I said. Which was the truth, he was nice to me even though he was a total ass to train with. I was definitely going to be bruised later, there was already a purplish blue one forming on my arm.

"Do you think I'm nice?", he asked me after a pause to take a sip from a flask he kept buried in the designer coat around his shoulders.

"You're nice to me most of the time.", I told Adrian. "When you're not being a sex-obsessed freak.", He scoffed.

"I am not sex obsessed. I just know how to have fun, and share my fun times with others."

"There _is _such thing as too much information you know.", I replied.

"We could swap some information.", He said suggestively, taking out his phone. I really hoped he was giving me his number and not nude pictures or something. My phone had arrived this morning, courtesy of Lissa. I sighed, but complied to take my own phone out and hand it over. If he was showing me around he needed my number, whether I liked it or not. I typed in my name: Alyssa. Then my number, after I looked it up in my notebook where I wrote it down this morning. I handed back his phone, remembering his hands had touched that thing, and probably _many _other things. Suddenly, I wanted hand sanitizer more than I wanted anything else. To make it worse his hand brushed mine when he handed me back my phone. Adrian stood, dumping his tray into the garbage and pretending he got a text (there were no signs he had gotten one unless his phone was on silent).

"I have to run a few errands, but I'll be back to pick you up in an hour.", he promised. I shrugged in response. If he wasn't, I could find my own way home. I went to my next class alone and at peace, but feeling a little lonely. Even though Adrian was a pain in the ass, he was still the closest thing to a friend I had here. I sat down in a chair I now claimed as mine, taking out my notebook and a pen. The teacher hadn't come in yet, which gave everyone an excuse to talk. Twenty minutes late, and later, the teacher walked in with scratches covering his arms.

"Class is going to be cut short today, there's been an attack. You may all go home, we'll call you if we need help.", the teacher said, leaving afterwords.

My phone buzzed. I looked down at the screen to see that 'Sexy Beast Jet Steele' was calling me. I answered the phone with a groan.

"Jet Steele? What are you, a stripper?", I asked, immediately knowing who it was. No one else was in my contact list.

"No I'm not and that was a sexy noise you made.", Adrian's amused tone replied. "Errands are being cut short, there was some sort of attack at the court and I- we have to get there right away. I'm going to come pick you up, then we need to leave.", He said in a serious tone.

"I need to pack!", I protested. "How long are we going to be there?"

"I'm not sure yet.", he replied. "I can buy you new stuff up there, we wont be gone forever and we need to hurry because rumors are going around something's happened to Lissa. I'm pulling up now", his end of the line disconnected.

Great, one more thing to worry about this week.

_Thank you guys for the support and everything! I'm trying to make these updates more constant. It's now nearly 6am and I stayed up working on this for two hours, just for all of you readers out there. If you liked it leave a review, I love hearing what your thoughts about all of this is! -Sam_


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian showed minutes later. I had time to pack one small bag of clothes before his frantic knocking greeted me at the door. He didn't stop knocking until I answered, and when I did his hand clutched mine.

"Come we don't have much time until the next flight.", he said. His green eyes were locked onto me with a hot fierceness only he could pull off. With my small plastic bag around my wrist, we were running back downstairs. Although, Adrian didn't really seem to be moving, it was almost as if he were. . . gliding?

I looked down and my questioning thoughts were answered.

"Heelys?!", I scoffed, half jogging to keep up with him. He flashed me a brilliant grin.

"Faster way to get around.", His eyes flickered from mine to the ground. For a vampire, he was pretty off balance on those things. He was especially off balance when we hit the stairs- in which he proceeded to fall down the whole flight. He nearly pulled me down with him, but my foot caught on the rail of the stairs and made a loud cracking sound. The pain didn't begin right away, because of the shock. I stood and ran down the rest of the stairs on my injured foot/ankle but still felt no pain. Adrian stood from his landing spot at the bottom of the stairs, following me out to his yellow car. He was uninjured, and apparently hadn't heard the snap of my ankle. He drove us to the airport in a surprisingly smooth manor. We got out of the car and quickly ran to catch up with the flight, which ended in him picking me up and carrying me for being too slow. What I didn't let him know, was that the pain had kicked in and my ankle was throbbing and pain shot up my whole leg. My shoe suddenly felt too tight, my foot was starting to swell. Again, his mind was somewhere else and he didn't notice.

I sat next to him in the plane, and after a moment of staring at him and catching my breath, I spoke. "Adrian you look kind of pale. . . even for you.", I said and furrowed my brow in confusion. "Are you okay?" He seemed stiff.

"I didn't feed today.", he replied, shooting her a glance. "It's not bad but it's uncomfortable, and it doesn't help that you're in pain.", he added in quieter. Okay, maybe he had noticed.

"I could- do something for both of us but you wouldn't like it."

"Like what", I asked, "Join the mile high club?", he gave me a look to see if I was serious, then leaned towards my seat.

"I could drink from you. . . you would be calmer and be in less pain if I did.", he paused as if he was unsure of himself. "But not for very long, if you sleep afterwords we can get you to the doctor before that-", he pointed at my ankle. "gets worse." I considered this for a moment.  
"Will it hurt?", I asked.

"Not for very long. It's going to be slightly more painful then a needle..", he moved his lip so I could see just how big his fangs were. I was nervous, but the pain in my ankle really wasn't helping.

"Okay.", I said. "Just don't drain me.", I mumbled after. His hand came up to my face, brushing hair away from my neck. His hand then cupped my neck, and with a quick glance around the plane he leaned forward. I didn't feel pain though, had he lied? No.. he wasn't biting yet. His lips just stayed there for a second, I guess so anyone on the plane would turn their eyes. Maybe he was just taking advantage of the situation, who knows. Moments later his lips parted, and I felt the tips of his fangs meet my skin. My breathing sped up, as well as my heart, but he stopped and looked up to my eyes.

"Relax.", Adrian said with a glint in his eye. "Already getting worked up and I'm barely even touching you."  
That sentence alone was enough to make me blush. His lips returned to my neck and he finally bit down. So it hurt... a lot. I let out a small squeak, only to be filled in a warm, fuzzy haze seconds later. My ankle didn't hurt so much anymore, in fact the whole world slowed. Adrian's head came up and away from my neck, he searched my face to make sure I was okay. I saw him ask the lady for a blanket and a pillow, and a glass of water for me. When she returned, he handed the glass of water to me first, setting up the pillow behind my head and taking the empty glass. He wrapped the blanket around me also, explaining I should sleep before the high was gone.

Hours later I was awoken by Adrian gently shaking me. The high was gone, the pain worse, and my shoe felt like it was about to pop off.

"You're in pain again.", he stated with a sigh and picked me up. I could have easily limped out of there, but I wasn't protesting. We came out of the plane to the sort of airport stationed at this place, around that was shops, hotels, anything you can imagine. It was basically a mini-town and freezing cold. Snow covered the ground, but I was stuck in a limo before I could really see my full surroundings. Adrian however, didn't follow.

"Take her to the hospital.", he told the driver.

"Adrian where are you going?", I asked, he ignored me and handed over two cards.

"Credit card, room key.", He explained. "Buy whatever you like, I don't care. I'll see you later and fix your ankle alright?", he promised. He opened his phone as we drove off and I barely heard him say a name: Jill.

Was that his girlfriend?

Arriving at the hospital, they took x-rays and told me my ankle was broken. Yeah, like I didn't know that already. They had to cut my shoe off because the swelling had gotten so bad it was stuck. They gave me crutches and let me out of the hospital an hour later. The limo dude was still there, and I instructed him to take me to the hotel that was on the key card. Thankfully the room number was written on the card also so it was no problem getting to the hotel room.

I'd never been in a fancy hotel, so I didn't quite know what to expect. Inside there was a bar, fully stocked with snacks and alcohol, which I went to first. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a couple of shots to ease the pain from my ankle. After, I searched for my clothes, only to find that they were all unpacked and put away in the small dresser. So were Adrian's.

Were we sharing a room?

I stole one of his shirts, because they were button down and I was too lazy to pull on a shirt of my own. I got out of the uncomfortable jeans I was wearing and sat back on the soft bed with a sigh. Something in the hotel room cut off, I didn't remember what was on but there was a very long silence all of a sudden. A door opened and Adrian walked out of it, only wearing a towel. He swallowed hard when he saw me.

"What are you doing?", he asked, glancing at the small amount of clothing I wore.

"Relaxing?", I stated- well it was more of a question.

"In my shirt?", He asked. "...and no pants.", he swallowed again, shifting his eyes to my face. He awkwardly went over to the dresser I'd previously gotten things out of, and got out a pair of underwear. Facing away from me he fastened them on without dropping the towel. And then he did. So now we were both pretty much half naked, his shirt wasn't buttoned so my bra was exposed. Kind of embarrassing but he didn't seem to mind a bit. He faced me again, leaning against the dresser with his arms crossed. A few seconds of staring between us, and he walked over. I sat up just as he did, staring at him.

"How's your neck?", he asked, already moving my hair aside just as he did earlier.

"Better than my ankle.", I replied, glancing down to the bruised, swollen thing. His eyes lit up, he'd just remembered about that.

"Right, here I'll fix it.", He joined me, sitting next to me. He pat his lap, motioning for me to rest my foot on it. I was unsure, but I followed his command. A low hiss came out of my mouth when he touched the boot covering my foot and ankle.

"Sorry.", he muttered lowly, his hands now rested on it, which was painful.

"Adrian I don't know what you're doing but-", I stopped. A tingling in my foot began. The pain was slowly slipping away second by second. I gave Adrian a confused look, turning my head to the side. A minute later, he withdrew his hands.  
"Stand.", he instructed, looking way more tired than moments before. I did as I was told, standing, but only on one foot. He gave me an annoyed look. "On both feet. I promise it wont hurt."

I put my other foot down. To my surprise, it didn't hurt. I even put my full wait on that foot, and still, my ankle was fine.

"How did you do that?", I asked, staring at my ankle, then at him. A cocky smirk crossed his features.

"I'm amazing, I know.", He took hold of my hand, pulling me down beside him. I was surprised, but not exactly objecting. His left hand reached across to my side, and he turned. He was half on top of me now. My heart raced wildly, my breathing picked up again just like on the plane. His face lowered to mine, so close I could feel his hot breath tickle my lips.

"I'm barely even touching you.", he breathed. "but damn I wan-", we were cut off by the room door opening. A tiny squeal of surprise greeted us, and a small, brown haired girl stood in the doorway.

"Am I... interrupting something?", She asked, looking between me and Adrian. He rolled off of me.

"Not yet.", he said giving her a devilish grin. "What's up, Jill?", she didn't seem at all happy. Her face showed sadness and a small amount of worry.

"What's up? My sister is missing! And what are you doing? You're with a girl in your hotel room Adrian! I nearly got taken tonight and you're sitting here relaxing!", she yelled at him. Adrian frowned.

"What? I thought Eddie was-"

"Eddie went to look for Lissa, and we've already encountered another attack.", she said. "This time they tried to get me and I swear if Dimitri hadn't been there when they were taking me away they would've.", A closer look at the girl, and she had bandages on her arms from some minor wounds. Adrian got up, a frown on his face. I felt this was probably the time to button my shirt... well Adrian's shirt. When I reached for the fabric though, it wasn't there. I looked around quickly, but the shirt was no where to be seen.

"Here Jill..", he murmured to her, gently grasping her arm. I don't know what he was doing, but she seemed less ticked off and-

That bastard! He'd somehow managed to get his shirt off of me and back on him! I grabbed a hotel robe, slipping it on as I awkwardly walked over.

Suddenly they were hugging- Jill and Adrian. I barely heard her small thank you.  
"Adrian you really shouldn't be here, it's not safe and they're already getting me a flight back to palm springs in the morning.", Jill sighed. "They're targeting just Lissa and I for now, but who knows if they'll go after other royals.", a worried tone filled her voice.

"Uh, hi.", I said awkwardly making my way into their conversation. I even did a half wave. Adrian took two steps away from Jill and slung his arm around my shoulders, which I proceeded to shake off.

"Jill this is Alyssa.", he introduced. Jill glanced over me.

"Are you his girlfriend?", She asked. Well apparently 'Jill' was not Adrian's girlfriend, considering she just asked me if I was.

"No.", I answered. Beside me, Adrian flinched. Jill gave me a suspicious look, but disregarded it for now. She turned back to Adrian. "Really I suggest you leave court, they're even evacuating now.", she said with a sigh. "The guardians are all teaming up to find Lissa... and even now some people are looking for a new king or queen.", she mumbled staring at her feet. Adrian sighed.

"We'll find her Jill, no problem. Your sister is smart and she'll stay alive while we get her. I promise.", He gave her another hug. "Need me to take you home?", he offered.

"No I'm kind of staying in this hotel.", Jill replied sheepishly. "And I don't want to be alone so I figured I'd come down here..", she said. I bit my lip. I didn't really know her, but she seemed like she'd be the same age as me.

"I can stay with you if you want.", I replied. "I mean if it's only for the night I'm sure Adrian wouldn't mind the room to himself, seeing as we only got one. It'll be more of a sleepover... hotel edition.", I smiled. Jill seemed unsure, but shook her head.

"Alright.", She replied. Adrian was going to protest but I grabbed my spare clothes and ran out of the room with Jill. She and I returned to her room, turning on the lights. "So, how-", I was cut off by a red-eyed man standing in front of us. My eyes widened.

"Which one of you is the Dragomir girl?", they hissed. Assuming that was Jill, I spoke.  
"I-I am.", I made my voice quiver as I backed away and pretended to be shy like Jill. The man grabbed me, surprisingly fast and strong.

He hit me over the head hard enough to knock me out, Jill's screams filled my ears until the world faded away.

When I woke up, I was in a room, I couldn't really see that much, it was pretty dark. I did however notice someone else was here.

"Alyssa?", A familiar voice croaked. "Is that you?", a female voice.

"Yeah.", I whispered, the one spotlight-type light in the room was on me, I could see myself, but not the other person. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Lissa."

_A/N: Yes I'm sorry, a whole month without an update. Just at a writer's block y'know? Sucks, but I'm getting over it and updating as much as possible. :D Keep being awesome. And don't forget to toss some reviews in there ;) _

_Oh another note, auto-correct keeps wanting to turn Adrian into Adriana, so he is now a tranny. _


	6. Chapter 6

I stared into the dark for what seemed like forever, trying to make out where Lissa was. There was a dim light in the corner near me, and she finally moved as far away from her seat so I could see her. She was chained by the wrists to the wall, in some tight cuff. She looked... horrible. For only being captured what, a day or two now? Her lips were cracked, bruises covered her- well, everything. Anywhere you looked there was a purplish dot to greet.

"Oh God, what did they do to you?", I whispered, moving forward.

"Don't I haven't drank in a while.", she warned in a raspy voice. "I would ask for... help but I can smell Adrain's mark on you."

-And there we go. Blushing in the worst place possible, at the complete _worst _time _ever. _The door opened, cutting off the awkward moment. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be cut off though, considering Lissa's state. Whoever walked in could possibly harm her again.

A blonde haired boy was pushed into the room, bloodied mouth and a black eye.

"Eddie!", Lissa exclaimed. "What are you doing here?", she rasped out.

"I came after you, Christian did too, but he got himself pretty dinged up.", Eddie took a seat next to me. "Don't worry, he's okay he just needs rest from all of that ass-kicking.", He assured her. Lissa eased up from her tense posture. His eyes settled on me finally. "But, what are _you _doing here? I don't think I recognize you."

"As far as they're concerned..", I nodded my head towards the door. "I'm Jill. Some guy jumped us in the hotel asking which was her, and here we are.", I got a grateful look from the dying queen across from me.

"Alyssa thank you.", she whispered. "I can't believe you did this for her."

Eddie gulped. The news was particularly bad for him, or maybe it was just Lissa's weakness growing. "Liss you need to feed. Look I'm more than willing to help but it's got to be fast before they get back. Don't try and tell me you're fine because you look... bad. And that's sugar coating it.", he said and rushed over, crawling as silently as possible to her. They repeated Adrian and I's acts on the plane, except less sexually and more needy. It wasn't long after that the whatever-the-fuck-they-are's were back. One grabbed hold of me and I thrashed desperately, another taking Lissa who didn't even fight back, and another going straight to Eddie to use him as a punching bag again.

They separated us. I was thrown into another room, one with a bed this time. According to them I had about fifteen minutes to nap, eat, pee.. girl stuff I guess. I laid on the hard mattress presented, wondering if maybe Adrian could read my mind from here. (I don't know if mind reading was like actually a vampire thing but it was worth the shot.) _Adrian... uh I don't know if you can hear me but help. _I waited. My eyelids were droopy, and I wasn't getting a reply like I thought I would. I fell asleep ten minutes later. I was in another of those weird dreams, this time I was back at my hotel, wearing Adrian's shirt again. With no bra. Which I noticed right away and covered the err... important parts. Just as I covered them Adrian came in, in his normal rich apparel. I buttoned one button near the middle of the shirt so I wouldn't have to hold it closed.

Adrian groaned when he saw me. "Did you have to wear that.", he shook his head. "Alyssa listen this is important, where are you?", he asked frantically. I didn't see how this would matter.

"I'm... in our hotel room?", I questioned.

"Not in the dream Alyssa, in real life. Where are you right now?", He asked slower.

"I'm.. I'm in a room alone and Lissa's here and some guy Eddie and they've hurt her so, so bad, Adrian.", I whispered, putting a hand over my mouth.

He frowned. "Jill told me what happened. We need to know where you actually are so we can come find you. Is there anything there you've seen that would hint at where you are?"

"I-I don't think so but it doesn't matter. This is just a dream, and I'm just scar-"

The picture cut out suddenly as I was grabbed by my hair and thrown against a wall.

"You little bitch! You're not Jill Dragomir!", The man snarled. His eyes glowed red. This was probably one of those bad vampires I forgot the name of. My memory was as good as a goldfish's. I didn't know what to say. I said nothing and was rewarded by a punch so hard in the stomach I nearly passed out. The air was knocked out of me, but he wasn't done. The.. thing, threw me to the ground and stomped on my arm so hard it snapped. Now I would really pass out, my head hurt from the slam on the ground and was probably bleeding. He grinned at my state, and left. I heard Lissa's screams down the hall and some rustling, which were silenced seconds later. I heard Eddie's scream a mile away.

"You bastards!", He yelled in pure rage. The pain of my arm was really getting to me, I fought to stay conscious. Before I knew it I was pulled back into my dreams. Adrian was there again. I wasn't dressed in my outfit from the hotel this time. This time I laid in the grass as I was now, and it was raining.

Adrian gasped when he saw me. "Alyssa! What happened.", he dropped down beside me, there was no use healing me if this was a dream.

"They found out I wasn't Jill.", I wheezed. Pretty sure one of my ribs was crunched too. "A-And I think they killed her.", I whispered, the effort to talk was greater than it should have been. Adrian froze.

"Killed... who Alyssa?", he asked cautiously.

"Lissa. I think they killed Lissa.. and they're going to kill me too I know it.", I whimpered, blinking back tears.

"Dimitri and I are trying to find you. We really are, we have guardians with us for back up and we'll find you soon I promise. I have to go but.. stay alive. _Please._", he whispered the last part and the dream faded to black. I really hoped he would. Damn I was desperate for a savior at the moment but I knew it was all a dream. It felt real though, but hey, at least if I died tonight I can say my last moments were with someone I somewhat liked.

Next thing I woke up to was Adrian carrying me. I screamed in pain. My whole body twitched in pure agony. Next thing I knew, Adrian stuck me in the back seat of a car, yelling at the driver to go. He hovered his hands over my ribs first. I felt the tingly warmness again, he then moved to my arm which dangled at an inhuman looking angle off of the seat, and any other place I had gotten hurt. Slowly, I felt no pain and everything worked again.

:"Adrian how...", I stopped. He looked grim. I knew what happened. I knew very well what happened. "I'm so sorry.", I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, but he was stiff in my arms. The sobs of a passenger up front made my eyes flick to them.

Christian. AKA, Lissa's boyfriend. He looked utterly destructed, not that Adrian looked any better. Adrian sobbed silently into my shoulder as I made soothing noises. He wasn't crying just yet, but breathing very uneven. My fingers passed through his hair to comfort him. We arrived back at the hotel shortly, Adrian and I climbed out. We practically dragged Christian out of the car, and it was a pain to get him to the room. All he wanted to do was sit on the ground. Once we were in, Christian abruptly collapsed to his knees. He stared at the ground for a while.

"Why.", he said in a barely audible tone. "Why her and not you.", he whispered. I didn't blame him. He had a good point. He was quiet for a couple of minutes until he barely spoke again.

"No..", his voice cracked. He wasn't stable. He curled up into a ball, head on his knees and arms resting on the ground lifelessly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrian sit on the edge of the bed and stare down at his hands. He had no input on the matter.

I sat down beside Christian, grabbing one of his hands.

"I'm sorry Christian. I really am.", I murmured in a soft tone. "If there's anything I can do to help just let me know.", I whispered afterwords. My hand became uncomfortably hot all of a sudden, I eventually had to remove it from his it was so scolding.

The green eyed other wreck of a boy snapped his head up. "Christian don't start.", he said shooting a glare in his direction. Adrian got to his knees beside me, inspecting my hand. He sighed, and the tingly warm feeling was now in my hand. It was weird, I could feel the sadness radiating from Adrian like an emotional space heater. I felt terrible for him, yet there wasn't much I could do for him at all.

Instead, I got up and poured all three of us a tall glass of whatever sounded good in the bar. They didn't care I was underage, in fact they didn't even mention it. Christian finished his drink first in under thirty seconds, followed by me, then Adrian only moments behind. I poured us all another. This time I took Adrian's hand instead. He didn't fight it, he only loosely held it. When I glanced to his sad eyes, I squeezed his hand and held his gaze for a second trying to pass another apology to him through my expression.

All three of us sat on the floor for a while, Christian's sobs filled the silence. All of a sudden he was quiet. He picked his head up. Christian's eyes were red, tears stained his pale face and his hands shook worse than Michael J. Fox. A flame started on him, a blue flame. Slowly he made a fist, staring at the flames that were slowly burning his skin.

"Christian stop.", Adrian warned.

"Make me.", He rasped out. Adrian sighed, staring into Christian's eyes as fast as possible.

"Don't do this.", He said in a soothing tone that even I would listen to. "Put the flames out, go to bed. Don't hurt yourself.", he added in afterwords. Christian's flames went out, and his eyelids drooped. A couple minutes later he was out cold. Adrian stood up, going back to the bar to get himself a drink. I followed. When I tried to pour myself another drink, he stopped me.

"You're underage.", He said bluntly, but never made eye contact. I let go of the glass.

"Adrian..", I sighed, resting my hand on his cheek. He was way taller than me, but I guess that's part of the vampire thing. He half-turned towards me, staring at his feet. It gave me enough space to slip between the drink table and him. I got on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. His face found a place between my neck and shoulder, and his arms loosely went around my waist. It took me a second to realize he was crying.

"I'm so sorry.", I whispered in his ear, rubbing his back gently with my right hand. He gently pulled away from my neck, and sucked in some air.

"It wasn't your fault. The guardian's should have been on duty and I should have been with her that night instead of the academy.", he whispered, tearing up again. It was shocking how beautiful he was, even when crying. Beautiful wasn't even a good word to use for this, and it was a terrible moment to be thinking it but hey, can't help the hormones.

"You couldn't have done anything to change it Adrian, don't blame yourself for this.", I said back. He reached for a drink but I grabbed his wrist. "Don't.", I said. "You'll only make things worse for yourself in the morning. Get some sleep alright?" It was a rhetorical question. I dragged him by the wrist to the hotel room bed, and pushed him down onto it. He laid back immediately. I climbed in beside him seeing as this was the only place I could sleep besides the floor. He hugged me although we were laying down, and we stayed that way for a while.

"I'm happy you're alive again.", He whispered, kissing my forehead.

….Again?

A/N: I'm sorry! I've been busy for weeks at a time and it's just been crazy. I hope you like the chapter I worked on it for a couple days in the few hours I've had. Thanks for reading! -Sam


End file.
